


Damned/Blessed

by LilyIsMilesAway



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsMilesAway/pseuds/LilyIsMilesAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hadn’t planned at all to make a sequel or anything for this. But someone asked and I thought of this. I’m about 99 % sure they’ll be disappointed with what I come with but I really don’t write multi-chaptered stories and It really wasn’t envisaged like that.</p></blockquote>





	1. Damned

Damn Courfeyrac for falling in love. Why? He was supposed to be that irresponsible one-night-stand guy, not the one who moves-in-marries-and-has-children, or whatever his plans were now.

Damn Combeferre for being so nice. He was right, Éponine’s old flat was a slum but did he need to offer Courfeyrac’s old room? Although, if he had to be honest, she was much cleaner than him; one point for gender stereotypes!

Damn Éponine for… For so many things in fact.

For loving strong coffee as much as he did but always leaving a cup for him when she had to get up early for her crappy student job.

For singing, with that melodious and weirdly soothing voice, when she was cooking for the three of them.

And worst of all, for keeping her bedroom door systematically open when she was working, allowing him to see her from their living room couch, as she was sitting on her bed, in her pyjamas, her hair still damp from her shower and curling in the wildest way, scribbling frantically, taking notes for that essay she had been working on for weeks.

Damn her frown. Damn her glasses settled on the tip of her nose, on the verge of falling.

Damn him for not being able to focus on his book and reading the same sentence for the fourth time.

Damn him for falling in love!


	2. Blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t planned at all to make a sequel or anything for this. But someone asked and I thought of this. I’m about 99 % sure they’ll be disappointed with what I come with but I really don’t write multi-chaptered stories and It really wasn’t envisaged like that.

Bless Courf’, lovable little shit, who scored The One!

Bless ‘Ferre, for being the nicest and most helpful friend. God! She was tired of the ice-cold water, the mould and the cockroaches.

Bless Enjolras for making sure there was always coffee hot and ready, the greatest she’d ever drunk.

Bless Enjolras for being an insomniac. And so, always available to her when she needed to talk. And never ever making her feel like she was bothering him.

Bless Enjolras for not being the prude that everyone thought he was and for wandering around in the flat wearing nothing more than his underpants or a towel.

Bless that glorious arse!


End file.
